


Can't stop, addicted to the shindig

by Snow_Falls



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No one has a dark past, Obscene Wealth, Underage Drinking, Wealth, boys being dorks, but everyone is still very much a hooligan, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Falls/pseuds/Snow_Falls
Summary: 'The bottles Yue ordered came first, with a complimentary round of soup and fresh bread. Eiji’s head spun to think about how much the glass of cognac that was poured for him was worth. Ash picked his own glass up and raised it.“To Yue’s shitty brothers,” he said holding it out to the center of the table, “Merry Christmas!”“Merry Christmas!”'-Or Yue invites the boys out for a ski trip on Christmas, paid for by his crazy rich brother.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong, Sing Soo-Ling & Shorter Wong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Can't stop, addicted to the shindig

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone, and an especially happy new year to Artemisdaye who this fic is for!!! I really hope you like it, and thank you for the wonderful and super fun prompt!!! <3

“I’m _freezing_!”

“My feet have never sweat so much, gotta change my socks.”

“You should throw your socks into a biohazard waste bag.”

“Shut up.”

They all clambered back into their room; Eiji was still flushed from the cold, and wasn’t feeling properly warm yet. He still wasn’t used to how much colder it got in New York compared to Izumo. It was the kind of cold that sunk into your skin and chilled your bones, Eiji felt like he would need to thaw out in a hot bath.

Once in the room Shorter threw off his boots, ripped off his socks, and began chasing Sing around the room with them. The younger boy leapt deftly onto a bed and sprang lightly just out of Shorter’s reach.

“Are you children? What are you doing!”

“Oh sorry, _mom_.”

Ash glared at Shorter as the older boy ran passed him and lunged for Sing who just barely escaped him.

“Be careful!” Eiji called, as Sing bumped into a nightstand and the lamp sitting on it came very close to tipping over.

“Yes, dad!”

Ash and Eiji exchanged an unimpressed look, and then, without speaking, ran forward. Ash managed to catch Sing around the waist, and Eiji barrelled into Shorter, the four of them fell into a heap on one of the beds, all of them laughing breathlessly.

“You guys are the worst.”

“It takes one to know one.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

Half an hour later the boys were changed and freshly showered. None of them took longer than about five minutes to wash, and all of them looked noticeably happier to finally be back to room temperature. The only one who hadn’t looked like he was being tortured by the cold was Ash, but even he seemed relieved to be able to breathe without his breath misting again.

“Is everyone else ready?”

“I think they might be down there already.”

“Oh snap, let’s head out.”

“’Oh snap,’” Ash mimicked, snickering. “No one says that anymore.”

“No one was talking to you!” Shorter rounded on him as they left the hotel room.

Eiji chose to ignore them as they bickered. Instead, he turned to Sing, “You ski well,” he said. “You even learned to stop!”

Sing shrugged like it was no big deal, but Eiji could tell he was pleased. “Well, it’s no thanks to Ash, that’s for sure.”

Eiji nodded remembering Ash’s attempts to “teach” them.

_“Just feel your center of gravity, and then balance.”_

_“What the fuck does that mean?”_

_“Exactly what I said!”_

Yue ended up being the better teacher; at least he could articulate a bit more about what they needed to do to ski properly. Eiji had never skied before, the only ones who knew what they were doing were Ash and Yue, which was immediately apparent by the confident way they handled themselves. Everyone else fell over more than once and then could not get back up without help.

Arriving on the first floor they were met with the rest of the boys.

Shorter pushed forward and put his arm around Yue, who looked polished and elegant as always. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.” He grabbed Sing’s arm and pulled him along too. Eiji watched them go in amusement.

“That was fun, I haven’t skied in years,” said Ash coming up beside him. His hair was ruffled, as if someone had just had him in a headlock and subjected him to a thorough noogie.

“I have – had never skied before,” Eiji replied as Ash took his hand and they followed the others into the dining room.

When they got there the hostess couldn’t seem to quite conceal her look of surprise, and Eiji didn’t really blame her. They all definitely looked like a bunch of hooligans, they wore ripped jeans, faded clothing, Shorter had his trademark purple Mohawk, and Ash was wearing a shirt that said, “F*ck the patriarchy” in bright red letters. Although Eiji was dressed neatly, Yue was the only one who looked like he belonged in a place as classy as this.

“Table for nine, please,” said Yue, as if he didn’t notice the hostess’s looks.

It seemed she couldn’t come up with an excuse to keep them out, or she knew Yue and didn’t dare say no to him, because she picked up nine menus and led them to a table.

Shorter gave a low whistle, “Dig the set up.”

Eiji knew what he meant. They all sat around the table, which was covered in a thick cream coloured tablecloth lined with pure white lace. The plates were fine china, decorated with gold, they each had crystal goblets, and Eiji suspected the cutlery, of which they all had quite a few pieces, were all silver.

“Order whatever you like,” said Yue absently as he spread a napkin over his lap.

“Thank you, Yue,” said Eiji picking up his menu.

Yue picked up a goblet filled with water, he smiled a little wryly, “Oh, don’t thank me.” He said. “Thank my dear brother.”

“Cheer up!” Shorter said, clapping Yue on the shoulder. “You wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with that asshole anyway.”

Ash had explained to Eiji that Yue’s neglectful oldest and legal guardian had once again given Yue his credit card for Christmas, and had not bothered to attach so much as a note to it wishing his brother a happy holiday. Normally Yue was too upset to do much with the unlimited credit card, but this time he had barged into Shorter’s apartment when the boys were playing cards and invited them all to an exclusive ski resort for Christmas, everything paid for by Yue’s brother. According to Shorter, Yue had almost had them flown in by private jet, but the older boy had managed to convince Yue that business class by train, and then private cars to the resort was a better idea.

“Some of this stuff is in French? How the hell are people supposed to read that?” Alex complained as he looked up from his own menu in disgust.

Yue and Ash raised their eyebrows at him.

“If there isn’t anything to your liking on the menu, ask for anything you want,” said Yue, signalling a server over.

“We can do that?” Asked a wide-eyed Bones.

“Of course,” said Yue simply, clearly ignoring Lao’s attempts to catch his eye.

“Is everyone ready to order?” Asked their waiter pleasantly, pulling out a notebook and pen.

“Yes,” answered Yue. “But, I think it’s best I speak to the head chef.”

“I’m sorry – sir – but I’m not sure – “ Began the waiter, clearly taken aback.

“Please tell them Yue Long Lee is asking for them.”

From the expression on the waiter’s face Eiji assumed he knew who Yue was.

“Oh. Yes, of course – right away. Sir. I’ll just – I’ll just be a moment.”

“Oh, before you go, would you please bring us,” Yue glanced around the table, as if accessing their numbers, “a bottle of your finest ice wine, and do you have any bottles of the Henri IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Two bottles then, please.”

“Right away.” The server left in a rush.

Next to Eiji Ash made a small sound of surprise. “What is it?”

Ash turned green eyes now sparkling with amusement to Eiji. “That last thing Yue ordered two bottles of, each one is worth one point two million dollars.”

“One _million_ -!”

Eiji turned to look at Yue who sat calmly, hands folded primly on the table, as if he had not just spent over two million dollars in less than thirty seconds. The only other person who seemed to understand what had just happened was Lao, who was speaking to Yue in a low fierce whisper.

When the head chef came by, Yue explained that they wanted to order off menu, and the man did not even bat an eye, he simply agreed, and took their orders. Burgers, fries, pizza, dumplings, stinky tofu, okinomiyaki, avocado and shrimp salad, and a whole host of other foods were ordered. There was a slight wait time for some of their orders, but the chef assured Yue everything could be made.

The bottles Yue ordered came first, with a complimentary round of soup and fresh bread. Eiji’s head spun to think about how much the glass of cognac that was poured for him was worth. Ash picked his up and raised it.

“To Yue’s shitty brothers,” he said holding it out to the center of the table, “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!”

Eiji got tipsy before the first dish arrived, and he clearly wasn’t the only one. They had been seated in a secluded corner of the restaurant, and so no one saw when Shorter got up and performed an enthusiastic air guitar after his third glass of cognac, when the boys had spontaneously broken into song.

Shorter half shouted, half sang, “I’M JUST A POOR BOY, NOBODY LOVES ME!”

They all yelled back, “ _HE’S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY!_ ”

If anyone was bothered by the ruckus, no one came to them with complaints.

The food was delicious, and Eiji tried to drink enough water to compensate for all the alcohol, but wine glasses kept ending up in his hand, pushed there by the others, who didn’t seem to be making any effort for sobriety.

When they had finally all had their fill they stumbled out into the common room, which was surprisingly empty. Someone produced a portable speaker, and an ipod, and they hooked it up to play music, which they all sang along to. Shorter was not the only one to show off his air guitar, most of the other boys did too, Bones slid across the floor during the guitar solo in the Red Hot Chili Pepper’s _Can’t Stop_.

Eiji could not remember when they had all been this spectacularly drunk, or when they had all had this much fun together.

Shorter and Sing pulled Yue up to sing something in Mandarin that sounded suspiciously like Cold Play’s _Yellow_. They all yelled and cheered as the three of them sang, Yue’s hair had come down from a coiled bun, and hung in a messy braid over his shoulder as he belted out the lyrics to the song into a bottle of travel sized complimentary hand cream.

Eiji was sitting on a plush armchair, his head feeling light, and his body feeling overly warm. He had switched completely to water, but still suspected he would not avoid a hangover in the morning. Whatever, that was tomorrow’s problem.

“Move over!” Ash’s voice in his ear startled Eiji. Ash made a “shoo” gesture, and Eiji made room for him. The chair was enormous and they had no problem sitting side by side. “Look at Sing’s face!” Eiji could hear the amusement in Ash’s voice, and could smell the alcohol on his breath. Sing was indeed making a funny expression, they all were, but Sing’s eyes were closed in concentration. “What a bunch of _dorks_!” Ash said it with so much fond enthusiasm Eiji had to laugh.

“And you were so cool when you were up there?” Eiji asked, giving him a sidelong look.

“I was the _coolest_.”

Eiji raised his eyebrows.

“I was, admit it!”

“No way – hey!”

Ash had begun tickling him. Eiji, being very sensitive, dissolved into laughter, which made it difficult to bat Ash’s hands away. He tried to edge away, leaning back, but Ash followed him, and they ended up almost lying down across the armchair.

“Do you admit it?” Ash asked from on top of Eiji.

“Never.”

They looked at each other. Ash was also very warm, and although Eiji knew he was bound to be at least a little tipsy, Ash didn’t look half as wasted as the rest of them; he was probably more sober than Eiji.

“Stubborn.”

“Violent.”

Ash poked him in the side, and Eiji exclaimed, “See!”

They laughed, their breath fanning over their faces, which were so close together. Without really meaning to, or thinking about it, Eiji lifted his head, and Ash lowered his. The kiss tasted like cognac, which wasn’t Eiji’s favourite, but it wasn’t unpleasant either.

With one hand braced on the chair, Ash’s other began to wander, slipping under and then up Eiji’s shirt. He twisted slightly, and his leg found it’s way between Eiji’s. If Eiji was warm before he was almost burning now.

All at once he became aware of yelling, whistling, and shouts of, “ _Gross!_ ” and “ _Get a room!_ ”

Ash pulled back and looked over at the other boys that, Eiji now realized, had been yelling at them. “Who the _fuck_ threw popcorn at me?” Ash demanded.

Embarrassed, giddy, and drunk, Eiji put his hands over his hot face and laughed.

It was some time until the party wound down. Ash, Eiji, and Lao had to prod, cajole, and force the boys to stay awake long enough to make it up to their rooms before they passed out.

“Wait – _wait_.” Ash and Eiji turned to see as Lao tried to usher Yue into his room. He pushed away from the other young man and stumbled over to them. “I – “ Yue burped lightly. “There’s another room. For you.” He slurred, swaying gently until Lao came to steady him again. “It’s – it’s, um – “ Yue seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open. “Here.” He thrust his hand into his pocket, and fumbled out a room key, which Ash took from him. “You guys are the worst, and I hate you,” Yue blinked slowly. “But, I love you. Merry Christmas.” Yue turned, or at least he tried to, Lao caught him as he nearly fell and they walked away.

Ash and Eiji looked down at the card that had been given to them, and then looked back up at each other.

“Well,” Ash started, “if it’s a gift, it would be rude not to accept.”

Eiji tried unsuccessfully not to smile. “Shut up,” he said, pulling him down the hall.

This room was just as lavish as the others they had seen, but instead of two queen beds, there was one king. Closing the door behind them they wandered in to find a bucket of champagne and strawberries, a small note by the bucket read: _Enjoy your honeymoon Aaron and Jiji Capresse - Okinawa!_

They both burst into laughter.

“Congrats, Mr. Okinawa.”

“Same to you, Mr. Capresse.”

They laughed again and continued further into the room. They had an en-suite bathroom, all the rooms did, but theirs had a Jacuzzi, a claw foot bathtub, and a standing shower. Ash gave a low whistle. “Should we - ?” Ash gestured to the bathroom.

“Oh yes.”

They filled up the bathtub, poured just a little of the champagne for themselves, and brought the strawberries in with them.

“Jiji, I think I’m too full for more food.”

“My stomach feels like it will explode, Aaron.”

“But this is really good.”

“Yeah.”

They soaked in the tub, Eiji sitting between Ash’s legs, and now in the privacy of their own room, there was nothing to stop Ash’s wandering hands.

The first touch made Eiji shudder. This was not new to them, but Eiji had wanted this since they had started skiing. Seeing Ash effortlessly making his way down the slopes was surprisingly attractive, Eiji had no idea it would be such a turn on.

“Like this?” Ash’s low voice was at Eiji’s ear, and his breath was hot.

Eiji bit his lip, then breathed out, “Yes.”

Ash was always a tease, and now wasn’t any different. He was slow, taking his time to bring Eiji to climax, only relenting when Eiji practically begged him for it.

After, they dried off, wrapping themselves in plush robes, and took the champagne and strawberries back into the room with them. Eiji drank, feeling light and liquid.

Setting down the glass on the night table, Eiji lay down after throwing a few pillows onto the floor, feeling vaguely guilty about not just setting them on a nearby armchair. Ash sat next to him, looking down at Eiji. Eiji smiled, and pulled on the tie of his robe, he half sat up, let it slip off his arms, and then lay back down. Ash didn’t look away from him, he didn’t even blink, but he was breathing faster. Lifting up his arms, Eiji said, “Come here.”

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up feeling the affects of a night spent drinking too much alcohol and not nearly enough water. Some of the boys had been sick, and almost everyone looked like they regretted waking up at all.

Yue wore oversized sunglasses and his hair was up in a less than impeccable bun. Shorter wore his glasses too, and his hair stood up every which way. The only ones who looked as if they hadn’t clawed their way out of hell to make it to breakfast were Ash, Eiji, and Lao, but they all had dark circles under their eyes.

Breakfast was quiet; the most anyone spoke was to ask someone to pass a dish around the table. The wait staff brought them complimentary tea that was supposed to help with hangovers. They all drank quietly and gratefully.

By the time they made it onto the train back into New York everyone seemed ready to sleep again, and it was only just past three in the afternoon.

Ash and Eiji sat beside each other on the train, and at some point Yue walked past them from the restroom.

Drowsily, Eiji put out a hand to stop him, he said, “Thank you for the room. It was beautiful.”

Yue looked at him for a moment like Eiji had just spoken a language he had never heard. Then, he blushed. Looking away sharply he mumbled, “It was nothing.”

Ash who had had his eyes closed opened them, and smiled slowly. “It was something, you can say it. We know you love us.”

“I do not!”

“You do, it’s fine. It was bound to happen.”

“Shut up! _Shut up!_ ”

“You should all _shut up_!” Barked Shorter, and they all quieted.

Without a word Yue strode past them.

Ash and Eiji laughed lightly. “He likes us.”

“No, he _loves_ us.”

They smiled at each other.

“This was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did they bother the hell out of the other guests? Yes. Were they all too intimidated by this band of ruffians to say anything? Also, yes. 
> 
> It was so fun to get back into this fandom, I miss these boys so much!!! I'll definitely come back to them, I'm still not over this series. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](nightofviolet.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/snow_falls4) for more of my nonsense!


End file.
